The Picture
by Ninjablue245
Summary: A storm reeks havoc and threatens a flood over all of Norisville, but Something else keeps Randy distracted. After Randy find a picture at school a girl named maddy shows up and she had a deep dark secret. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

School was almost out at Norisville high and all the students that were attending weren't looking forward to the walk home in the down pour that was currently going on outside. It has been raining since 3rd period and showed no signs of stopping. Randy Cunningham was at his locker with his best friend Howard Weinerman. The two freshmen have been friends since they were three years old and they were almost inseparable. Randy was taking off his wet green jacket and trading it with a heavier, dry one he kept in his locker. He had been in a fight with a stank'd Bucky during 5th period and the fight was taken outside, and Randy was still soaking wet. Howard was going on about how he was kicked out of thanks to randy ditching him, but Randy wasn't listening as we was doing his best to dry his purple hair to avoid getting a cold.

"So you should ninja out and get me off the banned list" Howard pleaded.

"Off what banned list?" Randy asked as he closed his locker door.

"Did you hear a word I said?!" asked loudly, throwing his hands in the air.

"Uh, no" randy replied blankly. He was staring off in space thinking about the storm and hoping it didn't flood again. Last time it flooded he wasn't able to save many people and over a hundred died, he couldn't let that go.

"Ugh, I don't even know why I complain to you" Howard said as he started walking into the crowed of students.

"Howard wait up" Randy said as he tried to catch up to Howard, but to no avail. 'great' thought randy as he started walking through the crowed. The bell rang and people started pouring out of the school into the rain. Randy started to file out with the rest of the students but he was at the back of the crowd. Someone was running against the crowd to get to the lockers when they hit Randy and knocked him down. Randy put a hand to his head as the everything went fuzzy so he couldn't make out who ran him, all he could hear was a bunch of muffled "I'm sorry's" before the person ran off. Randy sat up as his vision started to return and noticed that almost everyone was already gone, just a few students that were still at their lockers remained. Randy stood up and noticed a piece of paper on the ground. "That person who ran into me must have dropped this" Randy thought out loud as he picked up the paper. He flipped it over and saw that it was a very detailed manga picture of the ninja sitting on the clock tower with his head on his right knee and his left leg hanging off the side of the building, overlooking the city with the sun setting. "Wow" Randy said now holding the picture in both hands "this is…amazing". Randy looked around and noticed that even those who were staying behind were already gone. Randy quickly put the picture in his bag, making sure that it wouldn't get wrinkled and ran out the front doors into the rain.

The walk home was miserable. Randy's mom would have picked him up but she held late at work. Mort picked up Howard and when he didn't see Randy he figured Randy already left. By the time Randy got home he was soaked from head to toe. He walked up the stairs to his room ignoring the squish sound his shoes made every step he took. Once Randy got to his room he through his bag on the couch and grabbed a plain white T, under wear and a pair of loos blue shorts then went to the bathroom to take a shower. In the shower Randy couldn't stop thinking about the picture and who had drawn it. 'was it the person I ran into or someone else?' was the question mainly on his mind but at the back of his head he couldn't help but pray that there wasn't another flood. Randy dtepped out of the shower just I time to hear his phone ring, he quickly dried off and through on his pajamas before picking up the phone.

"You got randy" he said casually as he started making sure the stuff in his backpack were all dry.

"Hi Randy, sweet heart. I have to work the grave yard shift tonight. I have to do the the extra paper work for a few of the…patients…anyway I, know it's the weekend but I want in bed about 11, alright?" It was Randy's mom, she worked in the ER and extra paper work meant more people getting buried 6 feet under in a few days. Randy knew that for sure.

"Alright mom…How much paper work?" Randy was only curious because he was hoping it wasn't very many people who passed though it would be better if the number stayed zero.

"That's not something you need to worry about. Now I have to go, see you tomorrow love" Ms. Cunningham said not wanting to tell her son that 13 people died in the ER today due to technical glitches.

"Alright, night mom" Randy replied before hanging up. Randy pulled out the picture and was relieved to see that it was still dry. He started inspecting the paper to see if there were any clues to who it belonged to when he saw a small signature in the bottom right corner.

"MB? Who's that?" Randy asked out loud. He started to think about all the people he knew he knew at the school. 'Bucky, no. flute girl, doubt it. Rachel, couldn't be. Stevens, no. Howard, of course not. Theresa, no. who has a name that starts with M?' Randy thought as he started to get frustrated. 'who, could, it, be' Randy tapped his finger to chin with every word. "THAT'S IT!" Randy yelled as he grabbed his phone and quickly tapped up a number.

"What do you want Andy?" Heidi asked from the other end.

"Randy, its always been Randy and I need your help finding someone" Randy stated. He knew that should know everyone at school so for her this should be a breeze.

"If its Howard he's in his room" Heidi replied blankly.

"No, I don't know who it is, I just have their initials."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because it could be a good gossip story over the rainy day seeing as we probably wont have school Monday due to the rain."

"…Fine, what are the initials?"

"MB, sound familiar?" Randy heard tapping on the other end the line and he figured Heidi was looking up the names.

"hm…I don't see any MB's but there are a few 'm' first names and a few 'b' last names, wanna hear?"

"Ya, I guess" Randy said, a bit disappointed that he couldn't get an exact name.

"So we have Michael, Michelle, Mickey, Mandy, and Morden. As for the last names we have Burgundy, Barey, Bellock, Bola-"

"Bellock?" Randy interrupted.

"Um, ya?" Heidi replied, confused.

"Why does that name seem so familiar?" Randy started tapping his chin.

"Her first name is Yoi if that helps at all. And why are you looking for this 'MB' anyway?" Heidi questioned.

"This 'MB' ran into me after school and dropped a picture so I'm trying to figure out who drew it that way I can give it back."

"oh, well Michael and Morden are in art, then a few of Yoi's pictures have been found around the school but she won't show any of the pictures in her sketch book, that's one of my stories, trying to get the book from her and-"

"Are any of the ninja?" Randy interrupted again.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you stopped interrupting me."

"Sorry, what do the pictures you have look like?"

"I'll email them to you, what about yours?"

"Mine is the ninja on the clock tower over the city at sunset" Randy said as he studied the picture.

"Hm, sounds pretty, anyway, ill to more research tonight but I gotta go before my mom yells me, bye sandy" Then Heidi hung up without another word. As Randy was about to check for the emails Heidi said she would send lightning stuck the side of his house making it rattle and then Randy saw a small wave of water slowly making its way to his house. 'I hope it's not as bad as last time' Randy through as he ran around the making sure all the windows were closed and locked.


	2. They did nothing

A/N: This is my first story that I've posted to this site so I hope you like it. This chapter should have a lot less spelling mistakes and its a bit longer. Warning: This chapter has suicide and kind of murder (you'll understand what I mean when you read it) so, ya...warning. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer-I do not own rc9gn or any of the characters, they belong to Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas.

The water wasn't eve an inch high yet, but the thunder and lightning made it all the more threatening. Randy was laying down on his single bunk, bunk bed looking at the pictures Heidi had sent him over email like she promised. They were all amazing and filled with incredible detail. But there was one that caught his attention, it was a picture of the Tengu hovering over a girl with vibrant blue hair that floated in the air making it look like she was hanging upside down but it was clear that she was standing on the ground. The Tengu had its wings spread and looked as if it was about to possess the girl but was forever frozen in that exact position. Randy couldn't quite tell where the picture was supposed to be at though it kind of looked like a graveyard. The girl's eyes were purple and seemed to glow as they stared at you. It almost felt like she could pierce your soul with that one stare if it didn't look so pained. She was wearing a black jacket with a round yellow face in the middle with x's for eyes and it had fangs on both sides of its smile, she was wearing cut off shorts and old red conver high-tops. She had 3 black bracelets on her left wrist that had silver spikes going around them and a small locket around her neck that was hanging open but it had nothing inside. Randy noticed that the picture seemed to have a sad feeling to it, then his attention was drawn back to the picture he had found on the ground. At closer inspection to the picture he could see that the ninja was crying, he wasn't trying to wipe away the tears or even hold them back, he was just…crying.

'Who is MB?' the question continued to linger in his mind until he finally fell asleep. In the dream Randy was walking in a forest he didn't recognize. It was raining but not near as hard as in real life, it was more of sprinkle than anything else. All throughout the forest there were short stone walls that were old and falling apart. They were covered in vines and moss, it was truly beautiful. Randy continued to fallow the wall until he saw a big tree that caught his attention. It was in the middle of the smallest clearing. It seemed so perfect but…fake. Something about how it seemingly glowed just made it seem, fake. Randy walked towards the tree and once he got there he noticed something carved into the trunk. It was a heart and inside was S + M. It was so simple but seemed to hold so much emotion and Randy couldn't figure out why. He heard a whimper from the other side of the tree so he walked around the large trunk and saw the girl from the picture on her knees in front of a grave that was against the tree. The girl was crying but smiling as she started telling stories and every time she said something that made her sadder she would place a white rose on the grave.

"Remember when we went to Florida? The jelly fish lined the beach and no matter how much you told me it would be alright I was still too scared to go in the water so you picked me up and carried me in" she started to chuckle slightly as she placed another rose on the grave, there were 7 so far.

"When I finally stood in the water something brushed against your foot and you screamed and fell back while yelling that you were in mortal peril and that you needed to be taken to the hospital but it turned out to only be sea weed" Three more roses.

"And the time we went to universal studios and we got sick on the big loop ride so for the rest of the day we rode the baby rides even after we felt better and you said the best ride was the baby train because we didn't have to share it with other people" She never stopped smiling but with every story she cried harder and harder adding more and more flowers until there were 14 on the grave and 14 in her hand.

"I should have been there for you. You were always there for me, why couldn't I help just this once!" she yelled as she slammed her fists on the ground, her smile breaking for the first time. Randy looked up and noticed a noose hanging from one of the branches and when he looked back down the girl, along with the grave and roses, was no longer there and he noticed that the rain had stopped. Randy started looking around and noticed a boy with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes was walking towards the tree. He was wearing the black jacket the girl had on and there was a letter in his hand. When he got to the tree he looked at the noose for a few moments before gently placing the note on one of the lower branches. He looked back at the noose and stood on the lower branch were he put the note then wrapped the noose around his neck.

"NO!" yelled Randy as he tried to catch the boy from falling but the boy fazed right through Randy and before he had a chance to turn around he heard a sickening 'snap'. When he did turn around the boy was hanging, lifelessly, from the noose and his neck was bent in an unnatural way, it was broken.

"No, no no no no, nononononononon, why, why'd you do it?" Randy asked as stared at the boy who started to slowly bleed from the nose and mouth. The blood trickled down his features before he just disappeared. Randy looked around and noticed that he wasn't in the forest anymore. He was in a purple room with a painting of a tree going all around her walls. The trunk started at the door and the girl had painted what seemed to be a time line under the branches. It looked like her walking around the room, always with her was the boy but even though they looked mostly the same every time they were painted; they were always doing something different. There was one spot where it looked like the boy helped her onto one of the branches and when she fell he caught her. Randy looked at every picture and as he got closer to the door again the pictures seemed to get darker. Small, faint marks started showing up on their arms and they didn't seem as active. Their smiles looked more forced until they just weren't there at all and boy slowly started fading away until he was almost invisible and then the last picture was the girl, back at the trunk with 14 roses in hand and 14 on a grave by the tree. Randy looked around the room again and noticed the girl sitting at a desk reading an old and worn letter out loud.

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. It was fate, no matter what, this is how it would have ended, with me on a noose. Just remember that I love you and if it wasn't for you then I would have been in a lot more pain. You saved me, thank you and I love you, never forget that, promise me that you will never forget."

The girl sighed as she placed her left hand over her heart. "I promise I will never forget. They did nothing."

Suddenly there was a gunshot right outside the door and the girl ran to her closet as Randy woke up. He sat up in his bed and started wiping the tears from his eyes that he didn't even no he had. The lightning continued to strike outside and illuminate the sky. Randy took out his phone and noticed it was five thirty, no way he was getting back to sleep now. There was a voicemail from his mom. 'Probably saying she won't be back for a while again' Randy thought as he listened to it.

"Randy, I'm sorry but I have to work a while more. I might have to go out of town so if you want you can stay at Howards until I get back. Love you, Bye".

'Figures' Randy thought as he got out of bed. It wasn't late enough for Howard to be awake so he didn't bother getting ready yet, instead he sat at his computer and looked at the pictures. There were five altogether. The Tengu seemed to be the only one that didn't fit. The first one was a young boy about eleven and someone was holding his arms behind his back while someone else was pointing a gun to his head. There was a crowd of people surrounding them but no one did anything to help, they just sat back and watched while the boy continued to yell "Remember, I didn't do anything!". The next picture was a boy that looked about sixteen, a man was angrily holding a knife to his throat drawing blood while the boy continued to yell "Remember, I didn't do anything!" to a large crowed who did nothing but stare. The third person was being hanged and she looked about eighteen and once again no one did anything to help as she yelled "Remember, I didn't do anything!". The last picture was of a girl chained to the bottom of a giant, clear, tub. The people peered down at her but did nothing as she slowly lost air while trying to yell "Remember, I didn't do anything!" To a crowd that wouldn't listen. And then there was the Tengu picture. They were all full of color but the Picture with the Tengu seemed so much brighter and vibrant.

"Didn't Heidi say they were pictures of the ninja?" Randy thought out loud as he scanned the pictures again, then he saw it. In the crowd was the ninja, in every single picture the ninja was the only one to stay constant, and once Randy saw the ninja everything else seemed to dim out, as if it wasn't near as colorful as before. And just like everyone else, The ninja just sat back and did nothing to save these innocent lives who did nothing.

A/N: There, another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews, it really helps. I would like to thank Nomi Norisu for being nice in the reviews :) If you questions then you can PM me or ask in the reviews and I will do my best to answer. anyway...

SMOKE BOMB! *runs and hides behind a bush*


	3. You okay?

A/N: I'm sorry about how short this chapter is but I like were it ends, idk Howards moms name so I'm calling her Michelle because I think it fits. I still believe that Randy doesn't have a dad so that has to do with this and tomorrow I probably wont be able post a chapter cuz ill be busy but ill try and I just realized that this is one long sentence. Ah better, anywho thank you for reviewing and I'm super glad you like it! You guys are awesome, all four of you. its like talking to the few subs I have on YouTube. Anyway, enough rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!

ps. Yoi is pronounced [You-ee]

Disclaimer: I do not own rc9gn or any of the characters, They belong to Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas, however MB (when and if you meet her) is mine along with yoi, mine all mine (and the cutie who died at the tree but were talking about him)

It was already six in the morning and Randy couldn't stand being at home in the quiet anymore so he texted Howard saying he was on his way over even though he was most likely sleeping. Once he got to Howards house he didn't bother nocking and just walked in. The Weinermans saw Randy as family and got mad when he did nock so he doesn't do that anymore. Randy walked through the empty living room to the kitchen so he could get a glass of water and wake up Howard when he saw Heidi sitting at the table on her laptop.

"Hi Andy" Heidi greeted without looking up from the screen.

"Randy, and hi. Wutcha looking at?" Randy replied while getting a cup.

"I said I was going to do research didn't I? Did you find anything in the pictures?" Randy had finish filling the cup before he took a seat across from Heidi.

"Well yoi had made a promise to never forget that 'they' did nothing if that helps" He knew that the dream probably wasn't true but something about just made it feel true.

"How'd you know that? She never talks to anyone…except herself" Heidi said finally looking from the computer and murmuring the last part.

"I um, I h-have my sources" Randy said nervously, he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Hm, well I'll do research on the promise them, see if I can find anything" She started tapping away on her computer again.

"Alright, I'm gonna go wake up Howard" Randy got up and walked off, cup in hand.

"AAAAAAGH!" Howard screamed after a cup of freezing cold water was dumped on his head. "WHAT THE JUICE CUNNINGHAM!" Randy crawled out from under the bed which he had hidden under the second he let go of the cup which was now laying on the floor.

"How did you know it was me?" Randy pouted.

"The only other person that would do that is Heidi but she's to wrapped up in a weird gossip about a stupid picture" Howard complained as he got up and went to fetch some dry cloths.

"Hey the picture(s) are cool and make for a good gossip" Randy said as crossed his arms.

"Are you siding with my sister!?" Howard said in surprise.

"Well I was the one who kinda sorta might have told her to do the gossip on the pictures, eheh" Randy let out a nervous laugh while waiting for Howard to yell at him.

"Oh…thank you then" Howard said happily.

"I'm sor-wait what?" Randy said confused.

"The story has her all wrapped up so she won't bug me, thank you" Howard walked out of the room to head to the bathroom to change while Randy just stood there surprised before pulling out his phone to look at the pictures again.

'Why wouldn't you help anyone?' Randy thought as he looked at the ninja who was watching the poor girl drown. 'It doesn't make any sense, the ninja is supposed to help not sit back and watch them die'

Suddenly there was a loud *thud* from upstairs and on instinct Randy ran up check it out.

"Is every one o-"He would have finished his sentence but there was no one there to hear it. The living room was empty, the kitchen was empty, and the dining room was empty. Randy went over to Heidi's room and it was empty so he walked to mr and mrs Weinermans room and it too was empty.

"What's going on here?" Randy asked out loud. He heard footsteps from the living room so he ran out there just in time to see the front door close. Randy ran over to the door and when he opened it no one was there.

"Cunningham, you okay?" Randy jumped at the sound of his biffer's voice and when he turned around he saw all of the Weinermans standing there, staring at him.

"b-but HOW?" Randy asked, thoroughly confused.

"How what, you were just running around yelling where we all were and then you ran to the door" Heidi said.

"I-I, I heard a thud s-so I came up here a-and you were all gone, no one was here! Then someone slammed the door…" Randy trailed off as he thought back and he was positive that no one was there when he was looking.

"Everyone was here, there was no thud, and no one slammed the door. Are you okay sweetie?" Howard's mom asked, looking very worried while Heidi took out her camera phone.

"Look" Heidi said as she played the video. The video started with Randy running up the stairs starting his 'are you o-' sentence while Howard walked out of the bathroom looking at him weird. Randy walked into the kitchen with Heidi, Howard and now Mrs. Weinerman fallowing him. Randy walked back out and went to Heidi's room, opened the door and closed it when Mort walked out and said "what's going on here" as Randy opened the parents room door, looked around and closed it. Randy walked back to the living room and stood there for a moment with the family staring at before he jumped causing everyone else to jump before he ran to the front door and swung it open. Shortly after Howard asked if he was okay and then the video cut off.

"B-but none of you were here" Randy said starting to look scared.

"It's okay man, we all have our crazy moments, let's play some grave punchers and get your mind off of it" Howard offered as the two boys made their way to Howards room, Randy still looking confused. The rest of the family continued what they were doing before, they were used to the Cunningham's being weird but Randy's never done anything like this before.

"I wonder if he gets that from his dad" Mort offered.

"No! We don't talk about him, Randy is too sweet of boy to be like his dad" Michelle (Mrs. Weinerman) warned.

"No, you're right. It was a stupid idea" Mort said as he sat down at the dining room table "But Randy is his sun, he picked up some of his genes, it's inevitable"

"I just hope poor Randy didn't pick up any of the bad genes, he looked up to that man after all"

"You sure you're okay Cunningham?" Howard asked for about the hundredth time.

"Yes Howard, I'm fine" Randy said getting a little annoyed with how often Howard would ask him that.

"You didn't look fine"

"I wasn't fine, but now I am, okay? Just please drop it" Randy pleaded. With a sigh Howard nodded.

"Fine" for the next few hours the two boys played grave punchers and getting rather competitive though Randy won most of the. The only time Howard won was because Heidi distract Randy by yelling at Howard for leaving his wet clothes on the bathroom floor but Howard was a pro at tuning her out so it didn't really phase him.

After the few hours of playing video games they went upstairs to get something to eat when Randy heard Mort and Michelle talking about his dad still.

"I just don't see why poor Randy would look up to such a monster" Michelle had said not noticing Randy standing right there.

"He wasn't a monster" Randy mumbled with a distant look in his eyes. He always got really sensitive when he talked about his dad.

"Randel, you know what he did, you know why he went to prison" Mort said. None of the Weinermans (or a certain Ms. Cunningham) liked Randy's dad, they saw him as a threat and a bad role model but Randy saw otherwise. He loved his dad and was destroyed when he passed away.

"He was framed" Randy replied as Howard handed him a bowl of cereal. Howard and Heidi knew not to step in or take sides because even though Randy seemed sweet and innocent most of the time, they've seen him mad, once, and they never want to see that again.

"*sigh* okay, if you say so" Both Michelle and Mort didn't want to argue about it, Randy always took his dads side even if he knew it was wrong. Randy sat down at the table with Howard and Heidi and the later decided to change topics.

"So the phrase 'remember we did nothing' turned out to be quite a few last words but the four most remembered seemed to be the four that Yoi drew" Heidi said as she started eating a pb&j.

"I wonder what her relationship to those people might have been" Randy asked seeming to completely forget the little argument he had mere seconds ago.

"Well I'm not sure about that yet but what confuses me is why there the most remembered aside from the girl who drowned. She was the only one to be killed by water so that makes sense but most of the people who were killed were all shot, hanged, or had a slit throat. Some people were beaten to death or starved but very few"

"Why were these people killed?" Randy asked, disturbed at how casually Heidi was talking about this.

"It all took place in a small town in Washington but I don't know the name of it. They were killed because they were considered unholy and a disgrace against humanity. The more unholy the longer/more painful the death. Although the people that died were completely right, they did nothing to deserve this; they were normal people with normal lives. Once and a while someone important to the town would say someone was unholy and picked there death."

"But why?" Randy asked himself as he looked at the pictures on his phone. "All of them look harmless…Do you have their names?" Randy asked looking up from his phone.

"um, no, gimme a sec ill look" Heidi started typing away while the rest of the family looked at the two confused, they had no idea what the two were talking about and Randy wasn't planning on sharing. Somethings he liked to keep to himself, like what really happened to his dad.

A/N: BOOM! another chapter done. I hope you liked it and I wanted to know, have any of you seen 'the gallows'? I absolutely LOVE horror even though the stereotypical girl is supposed to hate gore and such BUT I AM NO ORDINARY GIRL! anyway I'm seeing it tomorrow and I hope its good. The only other decent horror movie I've found (out of the hundreds that I've watched) was the conjuring and that wasn't very scary either. If you know of any scary movies that are actually scary please tell me, and don't say saw. I love saw (all of them) but there gruesome not scary, gruesome is awesome to though. Can tell what holiday is my favorite yet? so as you could tell I like to ramble, I don't think that's a good quality but I don't care. Remember I will try to post tomorrow but I don't think ill be able to. Hope you and enjoyed the chapter and remember, I did nothing...

SMOKE BOMB! *runs and hides behind a bush while sticking out tongue*


	4. not chapter?

**A/N: Um...h-hi, Oroku Yuki, um...ya...*slowly tip toes away. Okay, so this isn't exactly a chapter for** ** _this_** **story. Its still a chapter just probably not what you expecting. I'm having troubles with chapter 4 of "The Picture" and I didn't want to keep you guys hanging so here you go. If you end up liking this enough I might make it an actual story but not right now. This was a random idea that popped in my head. This in Randy's POV so don't get confused plz. Anyway, ENJOY!...** **strike through**

Disclaimer: I do not own rc9gn or any of the characters. It all belongs to Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas.

It's been 4 months since Theresa was kidnapped. I could have saved her, I was right there, I could have prevented this!

"Cunningham stop putting yourself down for this, there was nothing you could do about it" Howard said to me, but he had no idea. I was there when she was taken and I just watched, I just watched as she was pulled away into who knows where and still, no one knows where she is…Except for me.

"You don't get it Howard," I said lamely as I stared at the ground while we walked to class.

"You weren't even there, how could you have prevented that?" Howard was doing his best to cheer me up but he was just making it worse. I didn't want to talk about what happened but he's been doing nothing but prying since it happened.

"I was there," I mumbled as we walked into class and I quickly took a seat. I think everyone knew I had…well, have…a crush on Theresa, and if they didn't before they do now. I took her kidnapping the hardest and I'm still grieving over it while most people, including Debbie Kang, have dropped it and left it to the cops. Every class I go to, I can hear people murmuring about Theresa and how they think we were secretly dating and that's why I took it so hard. I don't bring it up or argue about it, I would much rather that be the reason it hit so hard. But no, I had to be there, she's probably dead now and I could have prevented it.

"Why haven't you ninja'd out and looked for her yet? I bet it was " Howard whispered into my ear, and then I felt even worse. This entire time I've been coming up with a plan but in order for it to work I have to have all the details worked out. Last time I went to look for her I immediately went to since a robo ape dragged her off. When I got there, rather than talking to (because that would be stupid) I started snooping around. I found Theresa in the basement, trapped in a cage but she didn't see me. was there talking to her, she was saying things like 'The ninja will save me' and 'someone will figure you out and you'll lose everything' but every time she made a remark like that, this little metal color that was strapped around her neck would electrocute her but she continued to talk, continued to yell for help, continued to yell for me. After her skin was burnt and she started bleeding, she continued to yell for me to save her, but I couldn't. If I came to save her, if caught me, she would die. She would die and would be all my fault. I don't know how she's doing now, if she's still yelling for me, if she's still killing herself just for the thought that I would be there for her and I was at school, safe and sound. Please, please let her be okay.

"I'VE TRIED HOWARD NOW DROP IT, JUST LIKE EVRYONE ELSE!" I didn't like yelling at Howard, I didn't like it at all, but I couldn't let him talk about it any more. Everyone stared at me as I hid my face in my arms on the desk. When I peered up, I noticed everyone glaring at Howard. I felt bad for putting in that situation but it was the least of my problems. How do I fix this?

 **A/N: Ya ya ya, I get it. it was short. WELL IM SORRY! just kidding, I have no regrets. Anyway I watched The Gallows today (no spoilers I promise) and I think it sucked. firstly, it was one of those movies were a character was carrying the camera the entire time, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! secondly, it was nothing but sucky jump scares, there was this 17 or 18 year old boy sitting next to me (I'm 13) and every single jump scare he would freak out and hide his face while I sat there bored out of my mind. I reeeeaaaly wanted to just pat him on the back and say "You okay?" imagine how he would've reacted XD. AND EVERY ONE SCREAMED AND WHEN THEY LEFT THEY WERE COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW IT WAS TO SCARY! news flash, A FREAKING STUPID LITTLE MASK IN A DRESSING ROOM FOR A PLAY FULL OF MASKS IS NOT SCARY! and yet that's were everyone was most scared. I was tempted to scream randomly at a non scary point but still one of those suspenseful times just scare the crap out everyone...I wasn't allowed to. Anyway enough of my rambling, if like this plz tell me and I might make it an actual story. Have wonderful nightmares, tip the boogie man and don't forget to feed the monster under you bed, love you guys!...**

 **SMOKE BOMB! *runs and hides behind a bush***


	5. dreaming

**A/N:** **So im not to proud of this chapter but it is what it is I guess. I'm not feeling to good so I'm not going to take to much time with the authors notes. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rc9gn or any of the characters, they go to Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas. I own the people from the pics and yoi but that's basically it.**

It was already nine and the entire Weinerman household, including Randy, was gathered in the living room watching The Conjuring. The rain was still coming down outside and Michelle said it wasn't safe for Randy to be on road by himself. Randy was in a ball on the edge of the couch chewing on his nails as the woman in the movie hid under the table in the basement. Mort and Michelle were on the far right side of the couch, not phased by the movie. Heidi was sitting between her mom and Howard, she was sitting with her legs by her chest to scared to move while Howard was covering his eyes with his hands, just barely uncovering his right eye so he could still the TV.

"AAA" The girl on the TV screamed when she saw feet drop from above her, the body started turning until it faced her, still under the table. Everyone on the couch jumped and Howard jumped over the back of the couch so he didn't have to watch anymore.

After the movie Howard and Randy sat on Howard's bed, Randy was fine, now that the movie was over. He continued looking at the pictures; Heidi gave him the actual pictures so he could inspect it better. Howard was rocking back and forth on his bed trying to get the movie out of head.

Thunder sounded from out side while lightning lit up the basement room causing the two boys who resided in it to scream and run up stairs.

"Ohmycheeseohmycheeseohmycheeseohmycheese" The two boys yelled in unison while jumping onto the couch.

"iiiiiieeee don't think I could go back down there" Howard said looking terrified as ever.

"W-where do we s-sleep then?" Randy asked.

"Couch I guess" Howard shrugged as he laid down, using the blanket that was on the back of the couch.

"Alright…"Randy said, a little nervous about being in the living room…that's were a lot of people died in the movie. Howard fell asleep in minutes even Randy thought he would be up for hours, haunted by the movie, never underestimate double dip.

Randy started looking at the pictures again and when he looked at the ninja he noticed that he was crying. He couldn't see it on the pictures he had on his phone but the ninja was crying, just like in the picture he picked up in the hall, not wiping away, not holding them back, just crying while he watch innocent people die.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but it was probably around ten. In his dream he seemed to be in a narrow…area. He couldn't quite stand up and the walls, floor and ceiling were made of wood. A few feet in front of him were a couple of old, dusty, wooden shelves with old antique toys on them but there was a spot on the bottom shelf that didn't have any dust on it, like something was removed, and he knew just what. Randy started looking around, trying to find the missing mirror toy. He crawled over to the shelves when he fell through a hole that he didn't see before. He didn't fall very long before hitting the floor. This floor was concrete, and as he looked around he saw a hole in the wall by the floor so he crawled through, only to end up under a table. Randy looked around the dusty basement, scared to leave the area under the table. He heard a shank kind of noise and froze. He backed up towards the wall, still under the table and tried to be invisible, that wasn't working. Randy saw feet start walking towards the table and once they got there, he looked up and jumped when he heard a loud 'thud' and the tip of a bloodied knife pierce the top of the table.

"Raandlllle, I wish to speeeeaaak to yooouuu" He heard the man say. Randy immediately recognized the voice as his dads, and he has never been more frightened. Randy was never scared of his dad before even after what his father did, but something seemed to set him off. Randy quietly crawled over to the hole in the wall of which he came through and went back in, trying to hide. He missed his dad; he missed his dad more than anything but he still hated him with a passion.

"I know you're here Randle" The man cooed as Randy heard him start walking around. 'I could deal with this' Randy thought 'IF IT WASN'T IN THE STUPID HOUSE FROM THE CONJURING!' He wanted to start crying but he refused, he would never let his dad make him cry. Randy, who had a plan, crawled out of the wall and out from under the table to see the one and only, Richard Cunningham.

"There you are!" He exclaimed happily.

"What do you want?" Randy asked calmly.

"You know what I want" Richard replied with a snide grin as he handed Randy the bloody knife he had stabbed into the table.

"Hm" Randy pretended to think back, not grabbing the knife "No, I don't think I do" Richard visibly twitched but tried to keep his cool.

"Stab. Me, kill me, put me out of my misery" He choked out from gritted teeth.

"No" Randy said blankly.

"What!?" Richard was shocked, Randy never did this, he always did as he was told "Look who you're talking to child! Do as I say!"

"No, you're not real. Your dead, I may have stabbed you in reality, but this isn't reality and I don't have to listen to you" Randy was sure this work; this was just a dream after all, Right?

"Why I ought a-" Richard ran at Randy with the knife. Randy wanted to run, to hide, to wake up, but that never happened. He stood stalk still as his father ran at him, then disappeared.

"Dad?" Randy asked, Making sure that he was really gone. When there was no answer, Randy dared to turn around and found nothing but the table and the little toy he was looking for.

"I wonder if the ghost is in the dream" Randy thought out loud as he picked up the toy. Randy went upstairs and to the hole in the wall so he could put the toy in its original place, this time avoiding the hole in the ground. He went to the living room and stood there, not knowing what to do.

"What now? Wasn't the thing with my dad supposed to wake me up?" Randy asked as if he would get an answer, and to his surprise, he did. Doodle arrows pointed to the front door and said 'the door' 'try the door' and 'duh'. Randy walked to the door but when he opened it he ended up in a crowd of people. He pushed his way to the front to see what everyone was looking at. There was a large wooden platform that resembled a table with stairs so you could get on. On top of the platform there were two wooden poles on either side with another wooden pole connecting them at the top. In the middle of the pole connecting the two others was a rope hanging down, ending in a loop. There was a boy with his head through the loop and hands tied behind his back. He was the boy from the picture. His cloths were raggedy and his eyes were begging, his dirty blonde hair swayed lightly in the small wind.

"Please, it wasn't my fault! I'm innocent!" He begged as he closed his eyes. The only other person on the platform placed his hands on a large lever.

"NO! Please, I didn't do anything! Remember I didn't do anything!" Before the boy could plea any longer, the man pulled the lever and the floor fell out from under the boy as his neck caught on the rope. With a sickening snap, the boy's neck broke, killing him instantly. Randy looked around and noticed that all the other people were unfazed, then he saw the ninja. Randy ran over to the ninja as he started to walk away.

"WAIT!" Randy called, the ninja turned to face him. "Why didn't you do anything? You could have saved that boy!" Randy asked as the ninja silently turned around and walked away. "No, wait, you haven't answered me! Why didn't you save him!" at this the ninja started sprinting and was gone in an instant. Randy was mad but there was nothing he could do about it. Randy sighed as he looked back to the platform. There were four people helping take down the limp body. Randy walked up to them with sad eyes.

"Why? Why did he half to die?" Randy asked.

"He was unholy" The tallest one replied.

"Who declared that?" Randy said, a tad annoyed.

"Why do you care?" the one holding the boys head asked.

"Because he was just a boy, who could possibly say that he was 'unholy'?" Randy snapped back.

"Look you have no business here, just go back to where ever you're from" The shortest one said, who was still a good few inches taller than Randy.

"I can't go back, now just tell me!"

"We have sworn secrecy" The one taking down the rope said.

"You have sworn secrecy to some guy that wanted a little boy dead just because that person didn't see the boy as holy enough!?"Randy yelled.

"Well…now that you put it that way…YES! You have no right to question our ceremonies and religions. Now go away!" The tallest one replied again as all four of the men walked away with the boy in a body bag.

"Ugh!" Randy walked away when everything seemed to shake, but no one else seemed to notice. There was a jolt as Randy quickly shot up on the couch, Back at Howard's house.

"What's going on?" Randy asked the already awake Howard.

"The lightning is getting closer, that one was only a few blocks away, and the rain is falling harder." Howard said nonchalantly.

"And that doesn't worry you?" Randy asked, shocked.

"No. not really" Howard replied. "This happened before"

"Howard, people died, a lot of people died" Randy said, worried.

"Ya…but you're here to protect us" Howard laid back down and went to sleep while Randy got up and walked to the window. He rested his arms on the window sill as he watched the rain and lightning.

'Please let everything be okay' Randy pleaded.

 **A/N: So I hope you liked chapter four. I don't know, I tried. Ill try to make the next one better but oh well. Have wonderful nightmares, tip the boogie man, and don't forget to feed the monster under your bed!...**

 **SMOKE BOMB! *runs and hides behind a bush***


	6. Sister

**A/N: okay so I'm sorry this is so late but I have no valid excuse. I could say that I was busy but honestly I haven't left the house all week, I've been playing . Anyway I feel like this chapter was rushed and I'm sorry that it's so small, I'll try to make the next one better, anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own rc9gn or any of the characters...obviously.**

It was six in the morning when Heidi came out of her room. Randy was still at the window, he'd been up since three.

"good morning Sandy" Heidi said through a yawn as she walked to the dining room.

"morning" Randy replied simply as he went back to the couch. Howard was still asleep and randy didn't have enough energy to wake him. Heidi came back out with two bowls of cereal and her laptop under her arm. She sat down on the couch next to randy and handed him one of the bowls.

"I thought you might be hungry" Heidi placed her bowl on the arm of the couch and opened her lap top.

"I took a look at the school records and it turns out that yoi has a sister in Japan. Shes from Japan but moved here when she was little and she changed her name to bellock when she got here" Heidi said as she looked at the screen.

"what was her original last name?" Randy asked as he ate a spoon full of .

"it was Aokigahara which means suicide forest. Her sister, miyuki, kept her last name. Miyuki means deep snow silents and yoi means evening or night" Heidi said as she looked something up on her computer.

"are you saying 'mb' is yois sister?" Randy asked.

"well… miyuki never changed her last name so I'm not sure" Heidi replied.

"Hm…why did yoi move here to norisville while miyuki stayed in Japan?" Randy questioned.

"I can look it but it will take me a while" Heidi started typing again.

"how do you find this stuff anyway?" Randy looked at the computer curiously.

"I have my ways" Heidi stood up and took her laptop to the dining room leaving Randy to deal with the cranky Howard as he woke up.

"ugh, what time is it?" Howard complained as he sat up.

"um… 6:15" Randy said after looking at his phone.

"WHAT!? Why am I up this early!" Howard yelled. He always got up around ten with an exception to school days but he slept during math.

"hey, you're the one who woke up, if you want to sleep then go to your room" Randy deadpanned.

"no way! I am NOT going in the basement!"

"it was just a movie dude"

"BASED ON A TRUE STORY!" Howard yelled. Randy rolled his eyes and went to the window to check on the storm. It was still raining fairly hard and the water was about a foot up already.

'soon' Randy thought 'soon people will have to leave there house to get food and they won't make it to shelter.' He watched the rain poor and lightning strike and he started to feel sick. Randy went pale and his stomach started to twist.

"you okay dude?" Howard made his way to Randy and the taller turned and ran for the bathroom. Howard heard his friend up Chuck the little food he had eaten that morning, silence, thud. Howard ran to the bathroom and started knocking on the unlocked door.

"Randy?" Howard sounded worried and unsure "Randy?!" he cracked open the door and saw Randy, laying limp on his stomach.

"MOM, MORT!" Howard yelled as he flushed the toilet, getting rid of the smell.

"what is it!?" both parents asked in unison. Howard moved to the side revealing Randy.

"oh my god!" Michelle ran over to randy and flipped him on his back while propping his head up "Randy! Randy wake up sweet heart! Randy!" her words seemed to fade out until they sounded blurry.

O.o O.o O.o O.o

Randy was on his knees, clenching his stomach with tears threatening to fall. All around him was nothing just darkness. Footsteps could be heard all around but they never got close and there was a very fuzzy voice but randy couldn't pin point it. He looked up, his eyes watering and blood slowly oozing out of his mouth, the coppery taste staining his tongue. He slowly stood up, as he did so the torturing pain in his stomach slowly subsided until it seemed liked it never existed. Randy dropped his hands to his sides and revealed a gaping, bloodied wound on his stomach. The wound continued to gush blood and randy didn't seem to notice.

"you look hurt" I sweet female voice was heard somewhere in the darkness. Bright purple eyes suddenly seemed to appear and glow in the dark.

"um…" Randy looked down and saw the gushing wound with wide eyes. He looked up and saw the girl in full view, she was only a few feet away and continued to walk forward until she was right infront of him.

"I can fix that" the girl crept very close and wiped away the blood from his mouth with her thumbs. She leaned in close and suddenly jabbed her right hand into his wound, covering it in blood. Randy let out an ear piercing yell as the girl twisted her hand in his stomach.

O.o O.o O.o O.o

Those in the weinerman house hold all jumped when the limp body jerked up and screamed right before waking up. Randy quickly curled into a ball, clenching his stomach, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Randy?" Howard asked, running to his biffers side. Randy hurriedly wiped away his tears and jerked up his shirt, looking for any injury only left with a small scar on his stomach from when he fell out of tree in his backyard. "dude what's wrong" Howard didn't get a reply as Randy buried his face in his knees. There was a knock at the door and Michelle quickly answered it, not wanting to make anyone wait outside in the rain. Michelle opened the door and randy glanced up. There was a girl on the door step with her head down. Her pastel purple hair was being pulled down by the rain and her cloths were soaked. Michelle gasped and ushered the girl inside.

"oh, darling, come in, come in" Michelle was definitely a true mother. The girl stepped inside, dripping and still not looking up. "what were you doing outside in the rain like that?"

"well" the girl hesitated "I was looking for someone and I got lost" she glanced up and her glowing purple eyes pierced Randy's. Randy let out a small shriek and he ran to Howard's room.

A/N: ya, um... I'm sorry, this chapter sucks. I'm winging it alright! Anyway the next chapter will hopefully be better. Have wonderful nightmares, tip the boogy man, and don't forget to feed the monster under your bed, love ya guys...

SMOKE BOMB! *runs and hides behind a bush*


	7. AN

Okay so I probably won't be able to update until around the 15th. I might update before then but I doubt it. I want to thank you all for the absolutely wonderful reviews, you guys are super awesome. I apologize for taking so long to update. Anyway, I'm super excited, I'll be in 9th grade in about a month and I'm almost 14! THE DAY IS NEAR! So, that's all I have to say for now. Have wonderful nightmares, tip the boogy man and don't forget to feed the monster under your bed.

SMOKE BOMB! *runs and hides behind a bush*


	8. Maddy

A/N: ok I know I said I wouldn't post until about the 15th but I haven't been able to sleep and this helps pass the time. Anyway I think this episode feels forced but tell be what you think, hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own rc9gn or any of the characters, Maddy and you are mine but that's it.

"oh my goodness come in, come in!" Michelle ushered the girl inside. She was still dripping from head to toe and if she stood in one spot for to long, a puddle would immediately form under her black convers boots. "go ahead and take a shower so I can dry your cloths, I don't want you staying in these wet cloths" Michelle pointed the girl to bathroom and all but pushed in. You could hear the girl sigh on the other side of the door. The water turned on and door cracked open just a bit and a hesitant hands held out a small pile of dripping cloths. Michelle took them happily and the door closed again.

O_o O_o O_o O_o

The girl exited the bathroom about fifteen minutes later with a black tank top that had random, neon colored splatter marks on it that made it look like someone through paint at her. She had light blue, tattered, short shorts and had a towel raped around her hair, preventing it from getting her cloths wet again.

"thank you very much for letting me in your home" she was looking at Michelle who was just smiling.

"well I couldn't leave you out in the rain could I?" she pat the seat on the couch next to signaling for the girl to sit down. She did so and quietly sat.

"so, what's your name?" Howard broke the silence

"I'm miyuki Aokigahara but you can call me Maddy" she gave a sheepish smile as Randy peered out from the stairs and Heidi gaped at her.

"y-you're miyuki? As in yois s-sister!?" Heidi responded

"ya, you know yoi? She said she didn't talk to anyone though" Maddy said skeptically.

"well I know everyone at school, it's what I do" Heidi seemed proud when she said that. Randy slowly made his way up the stairs with a piece of paper clenched tightly in his shaky hands.

"i-is this y-yours?" Randy held out the paper showing Maddy the picture he had picked up at school a few days back.

"ya, I sent this to yoi a few weeks back, how'd you get this?" Maddy lightly grabbed the picture and inspected it as if she was making sure it was the same picture she was talking about.

"someone ran into me at school and dropped it but they were gone before I could even stand up" Randy started rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he wasn't completely sure what to say.

"did you draw these to?" Heidi asked excitedly while shoving her phone in Maddy's face. She took a second to look at the pictures on the phone before speaking.

"how did you get those?" she asked in a calm manner, though she looked slightly aggravated.

"I found them around the school, now did you draw them or not?" Heidi spoke quickly.

"Heidi! Maddy just got here, let her get comfortable at least" Michelle spoke up and Mort just went his bedroom.

"it's fine miss" Maddy put on a smile before looking back at Heidi "yes, I did draw them. They are a few pictures of my ancestors, now if you don't mind I don't want to talk about them any more" Maddy's smile wavered as she saw the determination in Heidi's eyes, she knew this wasn't over.

O_o O_o O_o O_o

It was 11:34 at night in the weinerman house hold and almost everyone was asleep. Randy was laying on the side of Howard's bed staring blankly at the ceiling. So many questions, so many thoughts swarming above his head but he was unable to grasp any. Upstairs Maddy was rolling around on the couch. She had only come to this house for directions, she was very thankful for everyone's kind nature but now she just felt awkward. She stopped and sat up on her elbows when she heard foot steps going up the stairs. Maddy looked over the arm of the couch and saw a purple haired teen walking towards the couch. 'I still don't know his name' Maddy thought. Randy had finally gathered his thoughts and landed on questions about Maddy. 'why is she here?' came to mind 'I thought she was in Japan'. Randy sat on the arm of the couch and stared blankly at his hands. The moon light peered through the window and reflected off of Randy's ocean blue eyes, making them sparkle. 'why does he have to be so cute?' Maddy thought as she sat up on the couch.

"is everything okay?" she asked. Randy seemed to be startled at the question and looked up.

"oh, um, ya. I-I just wanted to ask some questions of that was okay" Randy started rubbing the back of his neck and Maddy just smiled.

"of course, ask away" Maddy replied. Randy sat on the couch like a normal person.

"okay so, first, why are you here in norisville? Weren't you in Japan?" Randy tilted his head slightly as he asked.

"well, I was born here in norisville so when… Stuff… Started happening in Tokyo I thought that here would be the best place to go" Maddy seemed hesitant to say the entire story.

"if you were born here then was your original name really miyuki?" that wasn't the first question on his mind but he got the hint that Maddy didn't want to say what was going on in Japan.

"no, my name really was Maddy but once I moved to Japan my mom had me change it to a Japanese name so I picked miyuki" Maddy smiled at the questions, she thought that he would ask questions like Heidi.

"Oh, that's pretty cool" Randy smiled.

"so, you were the only one that didn't introduce yourself" Maddy tilted her head.

"right, um, I'm r-andy, Randy Cunningham" he started messing with his hands again, not sure what to do now. "well… I guess I better get sleep" Randy stood up and head for the stairs "try not to feel to awkward, everyone here is pretty accepting, in a matter of days they'll see you as family" with that Randy went back down stairs and was finally able to sleep. Maddy gave a sad smile and laid back down. She listened to the thunder and lightning booming outside and the pitter patter of rain on the ceiling until she drifted off to sleep.

O_o O_o O_o O_o

(In Maddy's dream)

"Oh, great, this again" Maddy said as she walked through the darkness. She continued walking with a bored expression, she had her hands in her short pockets, she knew what was to come. She stopped when she saw the oh so familiar purple hair, though she's had this dream what seems like a hundred times, her concern still never faded.

"Are you okay?" She asked as randy slowly started to stand up. Maddy walked over to him and stood there until he looked up. Out of every time she's had this dream, this one seemed different, randy seemed different, the way he looked at her. When Maddy looked at Randy's stomach, expecting to see the usual gaping hole, nothing was there. Maddy looked back up and saw that randy was barely an inch away from her, his purple hair swaying slightly in the breeze. Randy gently placed a hand on each of Maddy's cheeks looking her in the eyes. He leaned in close and with one swift motion he twisted her head 180 degrees, causing her neck to make a sickening snap as her nose and mouth started to bleed.

Maddy sat up quickly and fell off the couch with a loud *thud*. She propped herself up on her elbows, breathing heavily. She pulled her bangs back as she wrapped her other arm around her knees.

Maddy heard rustling from the stairs but ignored it as she buried her face in her knees.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked, concerned. Maddy let off a small chuckle at how familiar that one phrase was. She looked up and saw randy, she forced a small smile and sat on the couch.

"Ya" she replied "just a sucky nightmare"

A/n: so there's that, what do think? Reviews are appreciated. I want to thank everyone who reads/reviews this story, I love you all. Anyway if you make any fan art id love to see it, your all super amazing and I hope this chapter didn't seem to forced. So until next time, have wonderful nightmares, tip the boogy man and don't forget to feed the monster under your bed.

SMOKE BOMB! *runs and hides behind a bush*


	9. Just great --

A/N: okay okay so I have the end of this story in sight and the beginning of the sequel in mind! I don't love this chapter, I totally could have done better but it's what I got so…ya… Any way I hope you like it, it has some history in it. OH and the lady chapter (no spoilers, promise) is a bit more history, it will be about the pictures and nothing else… I don't think… I'm still working on it. So ENJOY THE CHAPIE!

WARNING: this chapter has blood and death :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of rc9gn, the aokigahara family is mine and I made up Ford but any one can use him, I don't care (Btw you should look up aokigahara, it's a real suicide first in Japan, awesome right!?)

Randy was hesitant to leave Maddy by herself again but she insisted that she wanted to alone. After randy went back down stairs Maddy got back on the couch and buried her face in her knees again.

"I just don't get it" her voice was muffled as she talked to herself "how could he be a threat, dad must be wrong, he HAS to. Randy's to nice, to sweet, to caring for me to have to do something like just for my dads petty grudge." Maddy's eyes started to water but she refused to cry. She couldn't torture anyone let alone kill them, why would her dad ask her to do something like that? Maddy slowly got off the couch and went to the home phone which was on the wall in the kitchen. She would have used hers but it was ruined in the rain.

'The only downside' Maddy thought 'to breaking my phone was that I lost all my music' she sighed as she typed up a number on the phone. After a few seconds a voice cane from the other end.

"aokigahara residence, jewly speaking" it was Maddy's little sister, the only one that wasn't allowed to leave

"Jewels its Maddy and your supposed to use your Japanese name" Maddy sighed.

"Oh my god your alive! Why didn't you call earlier? Everyone was so worried!" Jewels said, almost at a yell.

"I highly doubt that, now can you please put dad on phone, I need to talk to him" she couldn't help but smile, Maddy missed her little sister. Jewels was the only one that ever really cared for Maddy, yoi always looked out for her but she was very sheltered and never really talked.

"Fine" the girl on the other end pouted " but you better call more often, I miss you" with that the little girl was gone and the other end was completely silent for a few moments.

"Miyuki? Is that you?" This voice was much deeper than the previous, squeaky voice, definitely her father.

"Yes Mitsue. I called to talk about why you sent me down here" the little joy that jewels had brought to Maddy's face vanished at the sound of her fathers voice and now was very serious.

"Did you find the boy? Already? It's been but two days" her father was definitely surprised.

"Yes, he is staying with another family during the storm and they invited me in so I wouldn't get hurt" Maddy couldn't help but smile at the thought of how nice the family had been so far "but randy seems as though he could do no harm, he's innocent"

"ARE YOU TAKING THERE SIDE!? The cunningham's have only brought pain and suffering to this family and you will break that chain NOW!" Maddy's father yelled, enraged.

"But father-" Maddy tried but was immediately cut off.

"NO! these people deserve to parish!" And with that her father hung up. Maddy placed the phone back on the receiver and walked over to the window in the living room with a grim expression.

'I don't get it' Maddy thought 'that was so long ago, how could he possibly still hold a grudge. Randy wasn't the one who killed them anyway, it was ford, ford Cunningham that killed those people' Maddy stared blankly out the window listening to the pitter patter of the rain and the booming thunder.

O_o O_o O_o O_o

It was seven in the morning and everyone (with an exception to Howard) was waking up. Heidi was the first to come out of her room. She walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table with her laptop, ignoring the girl resting her arms on the window. A few minutes later randy came upstairs and stood next to Maddy, also looking out the window.

"Are you sure your okay?" The question caught Maddy off guard but she answered non the less.

"Ya, I guess, why do you ask?" Maddy looked over to randy who, to her surprise, was already looking at her.

"You seemed sad last night" randy had sympathy in his eyes and Maddy just let off a small chuckle.

"Ya, allots just going on at home. I'm glad I'm not there right now in all honesty" Maddy looked back out the window, a far away look in her eyes as if she wasn't there at all.

"Whelp" randy said as he clapped his hands loudly together "want some breakfast?" Without an answer he walked into the kitchen and Maddy, smiling, followed him.

Maddy and Randy talked all morning about meaningless things such as the game hole or whoopee world but Randy still made Maddy laugh with all his stories. 'it's fascinating' Maddy thought 'that Randy came from such horrid roots, he's so...amazing, and nice and just, Randy' though Maddy didn't know the full story of what happened with the Cunningham's and the Aokigahara's, the way her family explained it, she didn't want to know; though everyday it rang through her head, 'what really happened?'

O_o O_o O_o O_o

(flash back thing to the year 1904, norisville)

It was late in the town of norisville though the noise could not be settled. There were cheers of joy and music all around. There were games and a great feast and so many happy faces. The Cunningham family and the aokigahara family, best friends, were celebrating the knew proposal. It was an arranged wedding, sure, but it meant that best friends could be closer than ever now. The two youngest of the families were Avalon Aokigahara aging at 18 and Ford Cunningham aging at 19. The two didn't exactly like each other, Ford wasn't quite right in head. After getting in a car accident he was never the same. They did there best to look happy and joyful to others though both were dying on the inside, this was terrible. Avalon said she would do anything to get out of this wedding, she would even fake her own death, but Ford had other plans. Avalon was very strong and intimidating, Ford didn't like that. The next day, the day of the wedding, Ford shoved Avalon into a random closet he had found and fallowed after with a knife. Once the door was locked he tied his bride to be up and stifled her cries with a piece of cloth. Ford brought the knife to Avalon's forehead, right below her flowing blond hair. He cut the skin around Avalon's hair line, making a not so clean cut, clear across her forehead. Ford grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled on it, slowly peeling off the skin on the poor girls head. Avalon tried to scream but with the rag in her mouth, there was no point. The girl thrashed but only made the process so much more painful. Tears streamed down her face as she was being scalped. Blood gushed from the now ginormous open wound and Avalon's eyes slowly started to roll back in her head. Ford noticed this and he stopped pulling on her hair. A sickly grin appeared on his face and he quickly ripped all of the girls hair out, the skin easily coming with it. A small part of the skin that refused to detach started ripping down the back of her neck. Avalon finally blacked out, going into the dark, cold abyss people call death. Ford stood up, pride in his eyes and blood on his hands. He quickly washed up and hid the lifeless body before walking out. After that no one ever saw Avalon again though a few days later the long, blood covered wedding dress, was found floating lazily in the river and that's when everyone found out that the poor girl was dead; though no one suspected Ford.

O_o O_o O_o O_o

It was late once again in the weinerman household. After a long, uneventful day, randy sat next to Maddy on the couch. Ya, he was tired, but he could tell something was wrong with the girl.

"so what's on your mind?" the purple haired teen asked, concern dripping from every word.

"nothing" Maddy shrugged "just tired I guess" Maddy laid down on the couch with her head on the arm rest. Randy hesitantly stood up and sighed.

"alright" he grabbed a blanket and draped it over the girl "get some sleep then" Randy walked down stairs to Howard's room as Maddy sighed.

'why does he have to be so nice, it only makes things harder' she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

O_o O_o O_o O_o

It was about 5:30 in the morning when the TV started screaming, or at least that's what Maddy called it as she fell off the couch. By the time the TV settled down everyone was gathered in the living room around the TV. Maddy rubbed her head as Randy helped her off the ground. The two faced the TV and saw a woman from the news team.

"flash flood warning" the woman started "this is what were all expecting. The waves from the beach are getting larger and closer to town, everyone must evacuate to higher grounds immediately in order to avoid danger" the screen turned to a loud static and everyone in the house seemed to lose all their color.

'people are going to die' Randy thought 'I need to help them!' Randy snuck out and the only people that noticed were Howard and Maddy.

A/N: so theres chapter 7. I hope you liked it and I've been meaning to ask, does anyone else read Randicon shots? That story isn't for everyone but I like it, Idk why I just do. And oh my cheese I love you guys so much! I swear as I was reading the reviews I almost cried, you guys are so hunkin Bruce! Whelp that's all I have to say so… Have wonderful nightmares, tip the boogy man, and don't forget to feed the monster under your bed (he really likes the cookies)…

SMOKE BOMB! *runs and hides behind a bush*


	10. Flooding

A/N: aaah, chapter 8. I think this one feels rushed… I don't know, I'm multi tasking alright. I'm baby sitting my little cousins and I swear there going to be the death of me. Anyway I hope you like the chapter :)

Warning: blood, go with it

Disclaimer: I do not own rc9gn or any of there characters. The Aokigahara family if mine, you can use them just please give credit (and pm me if use them cuz then I can check out the story :))

Maddy noticed Howard nod at Randy before he ran out of the house so she went to investigate.

"Howard?" Maddy asked, as nicely as she could muster though she still sounded very worried and concerned.

"ya?" Howard responded as he packed a bag full of food.

"why did Randy leave?" she figured that both Randy and Howard didn't want anyone noticing he was gone so she tried to stay quiet.

"he…um…" Howard stopped messing with the food and tried to think of an excuse. "OH! He went to his house to get some stuff before everyone gets to higher grounds" he smiled with pride at his explanation.

"but you can't step foot in the water without getting electrified" Maddy's pupils shrank and she was somehow more concerned now than she was before.

"just trust me, he'll be fine and the ninja will help everyone to higher grounds. It'll all work out" Howard almost sounded bored as he went back to packing his backpack with junk food. Maddy started getting anxious and she couldn't keep still. She started pacing while thinking of everything that could come to mind, most of which she felt as if she could prevent. After an uncomfortable 30 seconds of pacing Maddy couldn't take and she darted out of the front door before any one could tell her otherwise. She quickly skidded to a halt before she could fall into the now flooded roads. The ice cold water was just below the top step. Maddy looked around for a way to get around without touching the water when she saw vines on the neighbors wall. Maddy crawled on the fence and grabbed the vines once she was close enough. She climbed then to the roof and tried to steady herself, it was quite slippery do to the rain. Maddy cautiously walked from roof top to roof top as she scanned everything in sight while looking for the purple haired teen. 'why am I doing this?' Maddy thought 'Howard says the ninja would save everyone, that no one would get hurt.' An image of Randy popped in her head, he was gazing out the large window. The moon light made his eyes sparkle and his purple hair draped perfectly over his head. Maddy blushed as she thought about him and she realized that she had stopped walking. She looked up and saw something in the distance. 'is that…' her eyes widened as she saw what was in the distance. Maddy turned on her heals and tried to run from the oncoming wave. The sound of cars being broke down, waves clashing against each other and the thunder booming filled her ears as she jumped to the next roof top. As Maddy jumped she immediately regretted it, her foot landed on a puddle on the roof before she lost her balance. Maddy tried desperately to stay up but she fell backwards into the water. Maddy immediately got to the closest porch so she wouldn't get electrocuted in the water but the ginormous wave was too close now to out run. The wave hit Maddy hard, nocking her off balance once again and dragging her under water. Hey arms thrashed as she struggled to get to the surface for air. Once she got to the surface she took a deep breath and quickly looked around. All the houses were empty 'the must have made it higher grounds' Maddy's thoughts were cut off when she was smacked against a tree. She let out a small horse scream, it felt as though she had broke her back. Maddy made a move to get back to the surface once more but pain struck her body, holding her still. She clenched her fists trying to reduce the pain.

Once it was finally tolerable she opened her eyes and saw the sparkling blue water wash above her.

'weird' Maddy thought 'the top of the water looked brown' she took a look around and saw debris flying around her. Scraps of metal, pieces of bikes and just anything that was left outside was buzzing past with no signs of slowing. Maddy was just barely able to pass most of the debris. A few small pieces of metal or some bark would hit her but wasn't able to cause much damage. A large, ragged, metal pole that looked as if it once belonged with a fence, came zooming at her. She tried desperately to move out of the way but she wasn't quick enough and the end of pole impaled her torso and she let out a scream, wasting the last bit of air she had. Quickly, Maddy inhaled a mouth full of blood and water, then she blacked out.

O_o O_o O_o O_o

Randy was hoping from roof top to roof top in his ninja suit. He had helped the towns people to a small village had made just in case of floods and it proved useful. The only person that wasn't accounted for was Maddy and he was determined to find her. The wave had passed him already, he used his ninja skills to avoid it while scanning it for any body's, dead or alive. As Randy continued on his walk he saw a some what large red spot in the water by a tree and he went to investigate. He used his scarf to hold on to the top part of the tree witch was the only part above water. Randy dove under and felt the tree, looking for the source of the red. When he felt the metal pole in the tree Randy tried to swat away as much of the mysterious red liquid as be could until a body came into vision. Randy's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he saw the familiar blue hair floating lazily in the water. With one swift motion Randy grabbed his sword and cut the pole by the tree so he could grab Maddy. He swam to the surface with Maddy in his arms. Randy laid the still body on the top of the tree as he carefully pulled out the pole. Once the pull was out it made a sickening suction cup sound and revealed a large hole on the bottom right of her torso. Randy's eyes watered as he used ninja art of heal on the poor girl. The red power blasted from his hands and it covered Maddy's wounds like silky ribbons. Once the wound was closed Randy lifted the limp body bridal style as he tasted copper in his mouth.

'her blood' he thought 'I'm tasting her blood' Randy was on his way back to the small village so he wouldn't get caught in the next wave. Half way there he felt Maddy shift in his arms before she shot up with water and blood spilling from her mouth. Maddy coughed a few times, blood coming with it, before she looked at the person caring her. Maddy's eyes went wide and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

Randy blushed under the Mask, thankful that it was there and he hugged back.

"d-do you know if Randy's okay?" Maddy's voice was horse and she sounded as if she was choking back sobs.

"what?" Randy asked, confused. 'why would she think of me at a time like this'

"h-howard said y-you would look out for us, t-that we would be okay. Is r-randy okay?" the name felt bitter to Maddy as she said it.

"y-yes, of course. Everyone is safe at the little flood town we have" Randy broke the hug and picked up Maddy once more. "we better get going before we get trapped in a wave" he smiled all the way back to the village.

Once Randy arrived at the village, Maddy was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled as he blushed and pulled her slightly closer to him, Maddy shifted in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him.

'I wonder what she's dreaming about' Randy thought as he looked down at her. Howard came running out of one of the cabins towards Randy.

"oh thank cheese, ninja! Everyone thought you were-" he stopped talking when he saw Maddy. Her tank top was torn at the bottom and hole revealed a scar. Randy wasn't quick enough with the spell so he couldn't prevent a scar. Howard also noticed that she was missing a shoe and that she was soaked from head to toe.

"what happened?" Howard asked with sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm not completely sure but she was caught in the wave so I had to help" Randy, still in the ninja suit, tried to keep it as blunt as possible. He walked over to the cabin Howard ran out of which is where they were staying. Randy laid Maddy down on the bed in the back. There were only two beds but Randy figured he could sleep on the ground. He had to pry Maddy's hands off of him but he gave her a pillow to hug and she smiled.

Randy went to the bathroom and took off the mask before hiding it under the sink. When randy came out of the bathroom he saw Howard sitting next to Maddy on the bed, lovingly brushing her hair behind her ear. Randy smirked.

"whatcha doing?" Randy leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"N-NOTHING!" Howard jumped up and Maddy's eyes fluttered open.

"what's going on" she said between a yawn as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Randy sat on her bed with a caring look in his eyes.

"are you okay?" Randy placed his left hand on her knee, reassuring her.

"um, y-ya, I guess" Maddy blushed.

"do you remember anything that happened?" Randy scooted closer and sat on his knees. Maddy thought about it for a bit. She remembered getting swept away by the current, hitting the tree and feeling as though every bone in her body had broke, the pole hitting her and somehow making the pain even worse; and then she was saved. The ninja saved her, healed her, and she only asked about Randy, she never even said thank you. Then Maddy blushed as she realized how tightly she had hugged him.

"remember anything interesting you'd like to share?" Randy smirked as he saw the blush on Maddy's face.

"shut up" Maddy said playful and hit is arm softly. Maddy laid her head on Randy's shoulder as her eyes closed again.

'she must have lost a lot of blood' Randy thought 'at least she's okay now' he smiled and blushed as he looked at the now asleep girl on his shoulder.

A/N: I know I know, is short, I'm sorry but for once I wanted to end it on something cute. I'm getting close to the end so will only be a few more chapters. Please please please review! I love reviews, they're super awesome. If you want go ahead and pm me about anything, anything at all, I really don't mind. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have wonderful nightmares, tip the boogy man and don't forget to feed the monster under your bed!

SMOKE BOMB! *runs and hides behind a bush*


	11. So cute

A/N: okay, another short one and again it feels rushed but oh well. More fluff. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own rc9gn or any of the characters. The Aokigahara family if mine, if you want to use them then tell me and give credit. Boom.

The next morning Randy woke up and yawned while rubbing his eyes with his left hand. He looked over and saw Maddy laying there; Her arms wrapped around Randy's waist while her head was resting on his bare chest. Randy blushed as he thought back to what happened last night.

O_o O_o flash back O_o O_o

Maddy had just fallen asleep on Randy's shoulder. Howard was wiggling his eye brows at Randy and he just replied with an eye roll.

"what time is it?" Randy asked quietly that way he wouldn't wake Maddy.

"um…" Howard looked at his phone "it's ten already" Howard looked shocked as he walked over to his bed, tired. "so where are you going to sleep?" Howard got under his covers and took off his light blue jacket.

"I'll sleep on the floor, just gotta get in my pj's" Randy carefully laid Maddy on the bed once more and went to the bathroom to change.

Randy came out of the bathroom in blue basket ball shorts and no shirt.

"dude where's your shirt?" Howard asked, slightly laughing.

"I was in a hurry, alright. I forgot to pack one" as he walked passed Maddy's bed, two arms reached out and quickly dragged Randy down to the bed. Randy looked over and saw Maddy clasping tightly to him while fast asleep. Randy blushed and tried to wiggle free, but to no avail.

"so maybe your not sleeping on the ground" Howard said now in a hardy laugh.

"shut up" Randy whisper yelled as he looked at Maddy. Randy placed his hand carefully under the back of Maddy's neck and drifted off to sleep.

O_o O_o back to now O_o O_o

Randy smiled softly as he draped his left hand over Maddy into a sweet hug and closed his eyes again. The door to the cabin flew open and hit the wall with loud thud.

"GUYS THERE'S A FREE BUFFET!" Howard yelled causing the cuddling teens to jump "woah, didn't realize you guys were getting dirty" Howard joked.

"shut up" Randy replied. Maddy looked at Randy and blushed as she quickly stood up.

"i-I'm gonna go change" Maddy quickly took off to the bathroom. Howard had packed some of Heidi's cloths for her since Maddy only had the one out fit.

"so what was going on there?" Howard said with a blaming look in his eyes.

"you know what happened last night! Besides I don't control what I do in my sleep" Randy crossed his arms and pouted.

"but you liked it didn't you?" Howard replied, sitting down with the stuffed plate he had from the buffet.

"so what if I did? You were caressing her head while I was in the bathroom" Randy blamed.

"NO I WASN'T! there was hair in her mouth so I moved it! I was just being a good friend!" Howard tried to defend. Maddy came back out in black leggings and a loose grey crop top that revealed her shoulders, though she wasn't wearing any shoes. Randy stared at her with wide eyes while Howard just looked at Randy with an eyebrow raised. Maddy sat fairly close to Randy on the bed.

"D-do you guys have some shoes I can wear?" Maddy was looking down, a nice shade of pink crossing her face.

"oh, um, let me see" Randy got up and looked through a bag he had packed and smiled when he found an extra pair of purple . "they'er probably to big but it's better than nothing" Randy handed Maddy the shoes and he went into the bathroom to change into his street cloths.

"so" Howard walked over to Maddy as she was putting on the shoes "what was going on last night?" Maddy looked confused as she raised an eyebrow. "you know…when you dragged Randy into bed" Howard smirked.

"i-I didn't do that" Maddy blushed and looked away.

"then why was he in your bed?" Howard sat down on the bed next to Maddy. Maddy didn't respond and just looked down.

Randy walked out of the bathroom in his usually cloths, he had taken the mask out from under the sink and put it in his coat, scared that Maddy might find it.

"what's going on out here? Am I missing out on something fun?" Randy said as he sat next to Maddy on the bed.

"no, Howard's just interrogating me" Maddy replied simply as she stood up "are we going to get breakfast" she started walking to the door in the slightly oversized shoes.

'she's so cute in the shoes' Randy thought as he smiled and got up. He got to the door just before Maddy and opened the door.

"my lady" Randy bowed and Maddy just rolled her eyes and chuckled as she walked through the door. Randy stood up again and Howard walked by with his now empty plate.

"your such a noob" Howard said to Randy as he walked passed. Randy just smiled and caught up with Maddy.

"so what was Howard asking you?" Randy asked Maddy as they made their way to the food hall.

"he was um, asking…why you were, in my bed" Maddy said the last part quietly as she blushed.

"well, Y-you pulled me into bed" Randy replied, blushing as well.

"when? I don't remember that" Maddy looked up, trying to think back.

"well we were all talking on your bed and you feel asleep so Howard went to bed and I went to the bathroom to change. When I came out you grabbed be pulled me into bed. I couldn't escape so I fell asleep" Randy answered bluntly. When he looked over at Maddy he could tell she was embarrassed "I mean, it's not like I'm complaining" he smiled and walked closer to Maddy who just smiled.

Howard was trailing a few feet behind, lost in thought. 'I wonder where has been during all this'

Everyone grabbed their food and sat down at a table. The food hole kind of looked like the cafeteria at NHS only the food line was longer. The trio sat down at a round table in the corner and started talking about really anything.

"all I'm saying is that he should have put up a better fight" Maddy reasoned.

"but the show was already a two parter and the creators had to end it some where!" Howard argued

"so add onto it, make it a three parter or or a four parter or something but don't end it with a two second fight" may countered.

"Maddy has a point" Randy cut in "the dark one is supposed to be the most powerful being in the universe and she lost in 6 seconds to an 11 year old because she lost her dagger" Randy was the only one not yelling at the situation.

"ugh, whatever" Howard gave up and started eating his second plate of food. Maddy just chuckled and she started eating her pancakes. Randy smiled and picked up his fork to start eating but stopped when he heard foot steps coming towards the table.

"Maddy?" an unfamiliar voice to Randy but a to familiar voice to Maddy. She turned around.

"Yoi!" Maddy jumped up and hugged her older sister, the latter just stood there with her eyebrows furrowed.

"what are you doing here?" yoi said with no emotion. Maddy pulled away and had a hurt look on her face.

"dad sent me here, I thought you knew that" Maddy seemed to shrink under her sisters glare.

"you shouldn't have come here! You know what's going to happen!" with that yoi walked away.

"you okay?" Randy put a hand on Maddy's shoulder only for her to shake it off.

"I'm fine, just not hungry anymore" Maddy walked out of the food hall and headed back to the cabin.

"I'm gonna go check on her" Randy mumbled as he ran out of the doors. Howard sighed and continued eating. When Randy got to the cabin he saw Maddy sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. He walked over and sat behind Maddy on his knees. Randy rested his head in the crook of Maddy's neck, Maddy had no reaction.

"I know your not okay. What's wrong?" when Maddy didn't respond Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Maddy stiffened and still refused to talk. Randy sighed spun Maddy around so she could face him but she wouldn't look up.

"Maddy, please say something" Randy pleaded.

"I thought I could never get over it" Maddy mumbled.

"what?"

"I mean, I guess I never really will get over it, but, I'm better now. He's gone and I have to except it. And then you came along, you help" Maddy's eyes started to water and she tried to blink back the tears. Randy wasn't completely sure what she was talking about but he was glad that he could help. Suddenly Maddy's arms wrapped around Randy and she buried her face into his chest as she finally started to cry. Randy wrapped his arms around Maddy and pulled her onto his lap so she would be more comfortable, he laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes as he listened to the short,ragged breaths that Maddy gave off.

A/N: so ya, there's chapter nine. I hope it's at least okay but I'm doing my best. Please review, it really really helps and I love you guys, your all super freaking amazing, keep it up. Anyway have wonderful nightmares, tip the boogy man and don't forget to feed the monster under your bed.

SMOKE BOMB! *runs and hides behind a bush*


	12. SORRY

Guys I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry. It's just, I'm writing six stories right now and school drama and just… AAAAAAAA. I'll update asap but I can't promise anything. I DO update more often on wattpad (which really isn't saying anything) and on there my name is NinjaBlue245 because I don't feel like remembering more than one username. Anyway you should check it out and I'm SUUUPER SORRY! So… Until next time…

SMOKE BOMB! *runs and hides behind a bush*


	13. Moving

**A/n: I am back my friends but don't get your hopes up. This isn't a chapter BUT IT'S STILL IMPORTANT SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE YET!**

Okay so I've decided that I hate writing on this website. It's just a pain.

I'm not discontinuing this story, I'm simply moving it to wattpad. If you want to read it there my username is still NinjaBlue245 and I tend to update the more often. I have quite a few storys there and in trying to expand over the genres.

I'll be redoing the chapters I already so I can edit and improve them.

I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience but I hope you understand, see you there.

Until then, have wonderful nightmares, tip under boogy man and feed the monster under your bed

SMOKE BOMB! *runs and hides behind a bush*


End file.
